Yoshi Town Wiki
Hi! Welcome to the Yoshi Town Wiki! The Yoshi Town Wiki is a wiki based on the kids' TV show, LazyTown. It centers on the adventures of Emily, the newest resident of Yoshi Town, and many of her friends. Yoshi Town, like LazyTown, also teaches children about health and fitness. Characters Here are some of the main and recurring characters of Yoshi Town. * Emily - A Yoshi who is the newest resident of Yoshi Town. * Toadicus - A Toad who resides in his ship and is very energetic. Toadicus teams up with Emily and friends to teach kids about health and fitness. * Pixie - An Inkling girl who is one of Emily's friends and likes to use electronics. * Tammie - An Octoling girl who is one of Emily's friends and is often mischievous. * Stingby - A Stingby who comes across as selfish and posh, but is one of Emily's friends. * Zippy - An Oshawott who is one of Emily's friends and likes sweets. * Mayor Bad Guy - The mayor of Yoshi Town. Despite his name, Mayor Bad Guy is a good person who is nice to his niece, Emily, and her friends. * Richie Rotten - A Koopa Troopa who does not like it when people are perky and active, and attempts to stop Emily and her friends. See also * Yoshi Town Extra - A short aimed at very young children. * Yoshi Town's New Superhero - A movie part of the Yoshi Town series. Rules Yoshi Town Wiki/Rules What's New Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Other Wikis to Check Out * The Mario Fanon Wiki ** A fanon wiki about Mario and others. Information on Yoshi Town can be found on this wiki. * The Number Yoshis Wiki ** A wiki about the fictional TV show of the same name. * Super Mario Exploration Wiki ** A wiki about the fictional kids' TV show of the same name that is based on Dora the Explorer. * Pokémon GO! Wiki ** A wiki that is not based on the mobile game of the same name, but is based on the fictional kids' TV show of the same name that is based on Go Diego Go!. * Mint's Hints Wiki ** A wiki about the fictional kids' TV show of the same name that is based on Blue's Clues. * The Kirby Fanon Wiki ** A fanon wiki based on the Kirby series. * Splatoon Fanon Wiki ** A fanon wiki based on the Splatoon series. * The PokéFanon Wiki ** A fanon wiki based on the Pokémon series. * The Wario Fanon Wiki ** A fanon wiki based on the Wario and WarioWare series. * Super Mario Island Wiki ** A wiki about the fictional TV show of the same name. * Ngyes and Woomy Wiki ** A wiki about the fictional TV show of the same name that is based on Charlie and Lola and its TV series. Category:Browse